The Story of How it All Began
by Fosterrrrr
Summary: History - the whole series of past events connected with someone or something. Friendship - a state of mutual trust and support between two or more things. When these two words are combined, how does it play out in one's mind?


Sometimes history can be vague. I would know, as that's a subject I'm quite fond of. I don't believe this particular history is vague, just crazily insane and wildly eventful.

Maybe.

You be the judge.

When I got the letter accepting me into the prestigious Hogwarts, I was chuffed and lucky. I had no idea of what I was getting into, but I'm glad I got into it. The first I met was a quiet, jittery boy when I boarded the train. In the compartment, it wasn't too interesting as a girl named Emma talked about performing arts and two others gossiped to each other. In the compartment across from us, I could see a lone figure through the clear glass. I slid the door open and stepped into his.

"Hey, you're new, right?"

He nodded eagerly and cautiously and confused all at once.

"I am too, but I heard it'll be great. I almost couldn't go, but I got in last minute."

"I transferred, actually. Was supposed to finish someplace else."

"Really? Where?"

He talked about his old school, a small town like mine. Even smaller, I found out. He'd been involved in a thing or two with magic and seemed as though he'd be interested in what the compartment I was just in would be interested in. I invited him to where I saw sitting and he seemed extremely grateful (which he later confirmed in person).

His name was Peter Pettigrew, the first of The Marauders I would meet.

Then came a character that turned out to be one of the most important people in my life, if not the most. I didn't know quite what to think of him at first. Once again, I had been walking up and down the aisles of the train to see what kinds of people or talk I could find when an older girl was talking about literature to a group around her. Interested, I joined in and shortly after did a dark haired boy my age. We got to speaking, mostly of our interests, but there was clearly chemistry there as we reached deeper subjects and bonded almost instantly.

I said earlier that he was a character. There is no better way to describe that kid. It was as if someone from a novel had come alive. Sirius Black was his name. He understood me better than anyone else and I tried my best to return the favor. I tried to be a brother figure to him since his family wasn't the friendliest sort and I was an only child. Any time there was a problem, we would tell each other first before taking any action or letting anyone else know. We were good company, as his spontaneity and my introspective nature mixed like golden notes on a musical scale.

It was through Sirius that I met the last of our crew. I've heard of this member before, for he was well known at our school. James Potter had befriended Sirius' a year before, and they were what everyone would call "best mates."

How I got to talking to James was unclear, but Sirius introduced him. He was the most colorful out of the lot and it was easy to take a liking (or disliking!) to him straight away. He and Sirius were similar in some ways, for they were the ones to blow up tables or slide off the roof, and yet there was the way they handled a crisis. That's what distinguished them most of all. Oh, and of course there was the attraction to girls.

I'm not even going to get started on that. Believe me, it's for your sanity.

How we got to be The Marauders? Well, that's the simple part. We were discussing a band we were all very fond of when I suggested we form the kind of amity they had. After all, there were four of us and four of them. Even better, they each had a corresponding personality to us. The name of Marauders came a bit later, when our actions led us to gain this title. The map may have had something to do with it.

_May_ have.

And that's our history. Think whatever you'd like, for that's what we want. People's opinions make our lives much more interesting.

That's how I see it.

I won't even tell you who I am.

I'll say I'm Peter, James, or Sirius. Or even a random student.

- R. Lupin.


End file.
